


Competition

by amuk



Series: Spotlight [4]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to admit it, even in her mind, because Kyoko always knew somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Friendship, a small thing that was hard to say and yet, she had to admit it sometimes. She didn’t do it often or loud but she would sometimes admit it much to her chagrin. Moko didn’t even like to think about it often though, in the deepest recesses of her mind, it was a fact.

 

Why did Kyoko have to make such a big deal out of it? That girl would be loud and embarrassing, asking to hear it over and over again whenever Moko said it near her. So much commotion, so much noise, it was an annoyance that she tried to avoid.

 

And that was hard because it was impossible to escape Kyoko, impossible to make a move without catching her attention.

 

She always complained that Moko never said it enough but why would she even want to, when Kyoko would just embarrass her afterwards?

 

Glancing at the corner of her eye, Moko watched as her friend flipped excitedly through the script. Her lips silently wording her lines, frowning when she wasn’t sure of what to do and then smiling once she got an idea. One hand held the script loosely while the other scratched her head absentmindedly.

 

She didn’t look like she was worth anything. Instead, she appeared to be a newbie, on the set for the first time. There was nothing to hint to the potential she had, the abilities she showed time and time again.

 

Moko smiled to herself as she flipped through her own script.

 

It was funny how her biggest competition was also her friend.


End file.
